All For One
by Serena10
Summary: The Slayerettes reject Willow and she turns toward unusual allies for help. *Finished*
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Two dark figures moved through the park, their last meal lying dead on the ground behind them. The man's arm encircled the woman's waist. The brown haired lady looked up at the sky. "Look at the moon. It is shinning tonight. All the stars are singing to me."  
  
"Is that right?" the bleached blond guy next to her asked. "What are they telling you?"  
  
She smiled earily. "They told me to wait for the tree."  
  
[The tree?] the man asked himself. [What the hell is she talking about?]  
  
"The tree will help us defeat the nasty slayer. She'll make her weak," she purred. She saw the confused look on her lover's face. "Don't worry, my childe. Everything will be as it should. The stars are never wrong."  
  
"Of course, luv," Spike replied. He knew it was better not to question her jugement. He took Drusilla's hand and kissed her knucles. "Lets go home." They followed the road until darkness envelopped them and they dissapeared into the night. 


	2. Part 1

It's over. It's really over.  
  
I was on my way to the library, a night of research probably. I didn't mind. I loved to help and I got to see my friends. I was happy and nothing could have disturbed my joy. Nothing but one reason : Oz.  
  
Big shock, huh? I never thought I could be sad just at the perspective of seeing him. Of course, when I saw him coming toward me, I was giddy and my smile brightened.  
  
That was before he spoke to me.  
  
It was a bombshell. It came out of nowhere and I never had the slightess clue about the "why?". It was just totally unexpected.  
  
I mean, why would he broke up with me?  
  
I never went to the library that day. I just spacedout and walked outside, trapped in my bubble of pain. I walked and walked and I didn't know where I was going. I just kept on walking. I kept asking myself what have I done? Why did he broke up with me? Why didn't it hurt as much as it shocked me? That's right. I was more surprised than heartbroken by what he said. Maybe our love wasn't meant to be.  
  
I was so absorbed inside my mind, that I didn't even realized that night had come and it was dark. I found myself wandering around in the park at night with no weapons of any kind on me. [Just great, Willow. Nice job,] I told myself. I knew my luck. When I have weapons on me, all's good. This time, I had nothing so I'd probably run into some nasties.  
  
Sometimes, I so hate it when I'm right.  
  
A beautiful tall woman was dancing under the moon, but even as she seemed oblivious to anything, her eyes were staring straight into mine. I froze just there. I knew running from her was probably the worse idea. I had better chance with reasonning even if that chance equals zero. So I waited.  
  
A few seconds later, the vampire stopped her dance and started to walk toward me. I couldn't hide my trembling hands but I did tried to hide most of my fear. When she was about one meter away from me, every muscles in my body tensed. Her brown eyes were staring at my soul and it gave me the creeps. The only thing I could think of was that the last time I saw Drusilla, I was put in coma for a few hours. I didn't want to experience that again.  
  
Suddenly, the vampiress smiled. I almost sighed. Almost.  
  
"Miss Edith told me the tree would come to me."  
  
"The tree? Oh, you mean Willow. My name. And you are Drusilla. Now that we know each other better, I think I'll go home." I turned around and tried to walk away, tried being the right word.   
  
A cold hand on my shoulder stopped me from walking, well, running away. "Don't be afraid, sweet. The stars spoke to me about you. You're my gardian angel."  
  
I looked at her as if she was crazy, then I remembered that she was indeed. She gently took my hand in hers and pulled me into her arms. "Come with me, little tree. We'll have such fun together."  
  
I let her lead me to an old mansion as far as possible from the city. So far, it didn't go too bad with the crazy woman. Then I realized I just cursed myself with that thought. The best plan was to keep her occupyied so she wouldn't tired of me.   
  
I finally came to the conclusion that I had a really bad day.  
  
* * *  
  
The stars are never wrong. They told me to come for the tree. I could smell her fear swimming all over her body. She tensed even more as I bent down and licked her neck. So sweet. Miss Edith will love her.  
  
I opened the door to my room and let go of her hand. I felt eyes on me. I spunned around to see my pretty doll sitting on my bed. "Stop looking at us Miss Edith." I saw my pretty tree pale even more as she took a glance at the doll devoid of eyes. "See. You scared my little pet. You shall have no cake."  
  
I pushed gently the red head toward my table. I sat down in front of her. "Would you like tea, Willow tree?" She nodded slowly at me and I gave her a cup of the hot beverage. "The stars were right."  
  
She looked up at me, a small part of her fear no longer there in her eyes. "What did they told you?" she asked me, a bit curious. At my cold look, she shivered a little.   
  
Everybody thinks I'm totally nuts. I do know sometimes I get lost in my own world, but I'm not as crazy as I let it appear. It gives me the advantage on humans or even on vampires and demons. So when I see my little protege trembling at my stare, I warmed my eyes a little and gave her a smile.  
  
"The stars sang to me the other night. They told me the weeping tree would be a part of my family, that she would keep me safe, be my gardian angel," I wispered conspiratorly at her.   
  
I turned my head to the side and found a string of pain floating away from the red head. She jumped when I growled. "Bad dog! He shall be punished." When a look of pure horror crossed her face, my face softened. "You don't want him to be punished. You love him. Still, he did hurt you..."  
  
Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. I stood up and walked to my pet as she tried to force down the tears. I took the trembling small body in my arms and led her to my bed. We sat down and I rocked her softly. "Shhh, sweet Willow. I won't let the bag doggy hurt you anymore." I felt her start crying in my arms. Poor pet. She was hurting much more of betrayal from her love than from an heartbreak.  
  
I caressed her red hair with my fingers while I sang some lullaby. I felt her sobs slow down and her body slowly calm down. I disengaged myself from her grip and took my brush on my dresser. I went back to my tree and turned her so she faced the door and her back was in front of me. I continued humming as I started to brush her hair. So pretty, so red.  
  
I felt her relax because of my soothing manners and she soon enough forgot she was getting comfy with a vampire. I know I didn't look treatening, but my sweet pet wasn't stupid and knew I could kill her easily. I did hurt her once.  
  
Suddenly, I heard the front door opened and then closed. I knew it was my childe and lover getting back from the hunt. His footsteps kept getting closer and closer to my room. I knew my gardian angel was oblivious to what was going on outside of my room. She didn't have my vampiric earing. I don't know much about human emotions but I was sure my sweet Willow would be scared of my little Spike. After all, William has tried to kill her and her friends numerous times.  
  
I was also worried about his reaction to Willow. He didn't know who was the tree I spoke to him about. I doubt he even remember it. He prefered to forget everything I told him when I was in one of my loony phases.   
One thing I was sure of : he wouldn't hurt her if he knew what was good for him.  
  
* * *  
  
As I stepped in the mansion, the first thing I was aware of was the presence of my dark queen. The second thing was the faint sound of a heartbeat. What is she playing at now?   
  
I walked slowly to the stairs, getting to the second floor. No need to run because I knew my goddess could hold her own with some mortal. She did killed a slayer once.  
  
A sweet smell triggered my senses. I knew that sent but couldn't place it. It was sweet like vanilla and a bit sour like green apple. Had to the mix the saltiness of tears and it was pure bliss. Don't know who's up there, but the human sure smell blissfully.  
  
When I opened the door, surprise was clearly evident on my face. The slayer's friend. Bloody hell! What is Dru doing? When I growled, the small red head looked up and I saw fear cloud her eyes. She shrank back but Dru held her. She just continued to brush her hair. The only sign that showed me she knew I was there were her eyes coldly glaring in mine.  
  
I started to get pass my fear and anger and looked closely at the girl. She was still staring at me in fear, but her body was slowly relaxing under Dru's ministrations. It's then that I noticed her red puffy eyes, a sign that she had been crying.  
  
I looked back at my dark goddess and her hand did a small gesture in front of her face. I realized I still had my game face on. The human sitting on the bed visibly calmed down when my human face came back on. I searched through my memory trying to remember her.  
  
Yes. She was the one who had that stunning look one Halloween. She was positively delicious that night. The little witch. She had been the one to give the poofter his soul back. I already like her.  
  
Something else triggered my mind and I tried to put my finger on it. That's it! The tree! What was her name already? Oh yeah. Willow. The weeping tree. She was the one Dru insisted that belonged with us. Somehow, I don't really mind. Dru likes her, obviously, and I don't see the girl objecting the attention she's receiving.   
  
I looked back at my sire and nodded. She smiled brightly and I returned the favor. Not the I'm-going-to-eat-you-soon grin humans normally saw, but the kind that I gave only to my goddess. Willow would get them too.  
  
After all, she was part of the family. 


	3. Part 2

Willow walked to the school a bit too early, but she wanted to talk a few moments with her friends at the library. She hadn't meet them there two nights ago like she was supposed to. They had probably called her home and hadn't found her. [They must be worried senseless.]  
  
She was still a bit sad about Oz, but Drusilla was amazingly comprehensive. On his side, Spike helped her forget with humour. This guy was a book on legs of sexually tinged jokes. If someone could get her out of a bad mood, it was him.  
  
She heard the scooby gang talking animously in the library. When she pushed the door opened, all heads turned toward her. She shivered as a wave of cold stares greeted her. [Now what?]  
  
"Look. There she is," Buffy said coldly, not even giving her a smile.  
  
"Hi guys!" she waved at them. When they just stared at her, she frowned. "What? What is it?" she asked, alarmed at their behavior.  
  
Xander didn't bothered to answer and Buffy sighed. "Nothing."  
  
Walking to the table, she saw Giles pick up his book and go in his office. Everyone was avoiding her eyes. [What the hell is going on?!] She looked around and was relieved to see that Oz wasn't there. That was a plus. But the scooby's strange behavior was something to worry about. Thinking again about Oz, she realized she should at least tell her friends about their ending relation. She didn't know how she was going to say this, so she'd just blurt it out. "Guys, I have something to tell you."  
  
Xander sharply looked at her. "Don't bother," he said roughly. "Oz already told us."  
  
Willow didn't understand everyone's reaction. She had never seen her best friend talk to her like that and Buffy was mean. Giles didn't even speak to her and Cordelia was closely examining her nails... that wasn't very strange though. "Well, that's good. So I won't have to explain anything."  
  
"Don't be so sure about that," Buffy replied. "I mean, how could you, Will? He loved you so much. Then you went cheating on him, breaking his heart and stomping on it."  
  
Willow looked at her incredilously. "What?! How could *I*? He's the one who broke up with me."  
  
"Of course he broke up with you," Xander said, stepping in the conversation. He couldn;t stand being around a slut."  
  
The red head glared at him murderously. "I didn't cheat on Oz, thank you very much."  
  
"Oh, so he just invented all that. What for?" Xander asked. Sarcasm was high in the air. "You're not who I thought you were."  
  
Tears threatened to spill out of her green eyes. That was her friends talking to her like that. [Obviously, they believe Oz more than me.]  
  
"Look. She's going to cry," the slayer sneered. "Should have think of that before jumping in someone else's bed. Just admit it, Will. You're such a bitch sometimes."  
  
With those last words, Willow broke up into sobs and ran out of the library, going in the opposite direction from her house. Or she should say her parents' house. The mansion where Spike and Drusilla were was more of a home to her than that house she had been living in for seventeen years.  
  
[I particularly dislike this week.]  
  
* * *  
  
Spike turned around as he heard the front door slam shut. He saw a blur of red run up the stairs and stomping astily in her room. He hissed as she again slammed the door. Looking up the stairs, he saw Drusilla coming down, still looking behind her. "What's up with her?"  
  
"The nasty slayer and the chubby boy hurted her, said nasty things."  
  
"How's that?" Spike asked, restraining his anger. He was starting to really like the little witch and her supposed friends threated her like shit.  
  
Drusilla walked slowly to Spike and put her chin on his shoulder. "The bad wolf told them she was cheating on him, made them hate her. Now, she's alone at school. Only happy here with us."  
  
"HE WHAT?!!" he yelled. [Stupid werewolf!] He morphed into game face and paced in front of the door. Still fifteen minutes before sunset. After that, the boy was the prey. He would hurt, of that, he could garanty. He would know how he got his nickname. He took two spikes from the top drawer of the desk near the fireplace. He continued to mumble death promises for the wolf.  
  
Drusilla was watching him calmly. She knew not to talk to her childe when he was in this mood. No need to stay and watch him pacing. In ten minutes, he wouldn't even be in the mansion anyway. She climbed up the stairs, planning to join her little protege in her room.  
  
She knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. Instead, the door opened and Willow stepped out of her room, wearing a sport bra and a pair of shorts. Her hair were pulled in a ponytail and she had a bottle of water with her. Drusilla cocked her head. "Where are you going, sweet?"  
  
"In the basement. I need to workout some frustrations on the punching bag Spike keep. Want to join me?"  
  
The vampire smiled at her. "Sure, just let me change."  
  
Willow watched in amusement as her 150 years old friend jumped giddily all the way to her bedroom. After only three days in her company, she had started to figure out the mystery that was Drusilla. She wasn't insane. Sure, she was a bit loopy and she was childish sometimes, but she still got a grip on reality. With a little help, she could get through her moments of true insanity...or at least burn the damn dolls.  
  
She turned around as she heard the front door slam. Frowning, she looked back at the hall to see Drusilla coming to her. "Where is Spike going?"  
  
"His going to make the bad doggy hurt," she answered, smiling earily.  
  
For the first time in her life, Willow didn't care. She knew the brunette vampire was talking about Oz and she had no doubts that she knew exactly what he had told her "friends". A small part of her was sorry for what Oz was going to suffer, but another part was thrilled that Spike cared enough for her to hurt anyone that dared hurt her.  
  
Drusilla watched the tiny mortal carefully, glad that she wasn't objecting what her boy had planned. The red head was starring coldly in front of her, lost in her thoughts. "Come on, Willow," the vampire urged her on. "Lets go downstairs."  
  
* * *  
  
When Spike returned home, it was near sunrise. Willow and Drusilla were chatting on the couch and froze as they took sight of him. He had blood all over his clothes and a smile plastered his face. Willow cocked her eyebrow. "I assume you had a good time by that smile on your face?"  
  
"Fantastic."  
  
"Good."   
  
Spike looked carefully at his little witch. [Wait a minute! When did she become MY witch? Dru is my princess.] He took a look at the vampiress and was surprised to see her watching Willow with love, just like him. It looked like she wouldn't have a fit when he'd admit his affection.   
  
Brown eyes turned toward him. She wanted to tell him something, but didn't want to do it in front of the girl. [What does she want?]  
  
The brown eyes turned again to look at the head. Then, he understood. She was longing to touch the mortal but didn't want to scare her. Spike nodded and walked to them. He let his coat on the back of a chair and crouched in front of Willow. "Don't be afraid, luv. Doesn't matter what slutty and chubs think. You'll always have us." He took her chin and pulled her to him. He gently took her lips in a sweet kiss. When he tried to pull away, her hand grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him again.  
  
Drusilla watched her lover kiss the little *tree*, but didn't felt jealous. She knew that those two needed their moment, then she would be included. As if on cue, her childe took her hand and put it over Willow's. Scooting closer, she wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and kissed her neck.  
  
All her senses were on overdrive. She couldn't think straight and only bribs of small informations got to her brain. At a certain point, she felt Dru join in the kiss. She should probably feel weird by having the two vamps glued to her, but no. She actually felt pretty good.  
  
At that moment, the word school beeped in her mind and she pulled away. "Not that I don't want this to continue, but I have school today and I'd like to get ready." She laughed as they both groaned in disapointment. She stood up and proceed to go to her room.  
  
As she walked by, Spike slapped her ass. "Come on, brat. Faster."   
  
She glared at him, but he just looked at her with big innocent eyes. "Fine." She muttered something about childish vampires then walked upstairs. Forty-five minutes later, she was walking through the front door, her backpack slung over her shoulder.  
  
She walked slowly, taking her sweet time, a bright smile plastered on her face as she thought about the kiss. It made her feel loved and safe again.   
  
When she tried getting past the library, a hand shout out of it and pulled her in, a cry escaping her at the painful grip. She turned around to look in the angry eyes of the slayer. "Happy with what you've done, bitch?"  
  
"What did I do now?" she asked angrily at the blond, barely controlling her anger.  
  
Xander stepped in. "Oz was tortured and killed last night. Buffy found his body pinned to the school door early this morning."  
  
"And I should care because...?"  
  
"It was your fault," a voice said from the table, followed by Giles nodding in approval. Cordelia was glaring at her hatefully. "If you hadn't cheat on him, he wouldn't have been sad. You drove him to the edge and he went outside to grieve with no protection."  
  
Willow stomped her foot on the floor and sighed. "For the thousand time, I didn't cheat on Oz!"  
  
The blond slayer sneered. "Oh, I don't know. You're too innocent and not so bright to begin with. You wouldn't know if you played in your ex's back."  
  
CRACK!!!  
  
The force of the blow made Buffy sprawl on the floor, holding her jaw. Giles was imediatly at her side. Xander looked up in time to see red hair flying out of the doors.   
  
[I can't believe I just did that.] Willow thought.   
  
* * *  
  
The door slamed shut. Spike turned around and saw his witch storm in the lounge. [What the hell did they say to her today?] He sighed and took the small hand in his larger one. "What happened, pet?"  
  
"They make me so mad, Spike. They talk to me as if I was a slut. Oz made them believe that. I can't believe they took his words over mine! They told me it was my fault that the stupid mutt was killed. Buffy found his body this morning. Said I'm stupid. ME! Stupid! The bitch! I smacked her good!"  
  
Spike bursted out laughing. "You punched the slayer?!" He had troubled standing up. The girl was fiery. [What a girl!]  
  
Willow cracked a smile. "Yeah. Felt good." She gave Spike time to get past the initial shock to give him another one. She bit her bottom lip in nervousness. [What if he says no? What if Dru says no? What if...]  
  
"Just ask already, pet," a voice interrupted her thoughts. She took a glance at the kitchen door to see Drusilla step out of it, a mug of blood in her hand.  
  
She suddenly found the hem of her shirt very interesting. "Well, I want to hurt them but I don't have the guts do it." She found Spike's eyes and sighed as he gave her the "so what?" look. "If I didn't have a soul, I could probably kick their ass good, am I right?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and was ready to beg if needed.  
  
He blinked. He didn't say a thing, just stared at her.  
  
Drusilla rolled her eyes at her childe behavior. From the moment the young woman had came in the mansion, she had known what she wanted them to do : turn her, embrace her, bring her to the dark side. "Well, I don't see a problem."  
  
"What?! You don't see a problem?!" Spike yelled at the top of his lungs. "She'll be soulless, immortal, sharing the same passions as us... actually, I don't see a problem either." Willow giggled. "Are you laughing at me, pet?"  
  
"Yes. What you gonna do about it?" She squeeled as he lunched himself at her. She fell on the couch and Spike proceed to tickle her.  
  
A few minutes later, they were both laying on the ground, grinning like idiots. The blond vampire proped himself up on his elbow. "You sure about the vampire thing, luv? Once it's done..."  
  
"I know, Spike," the red head told him.   
  
He watched her carefully, searching for any sign of hesitation. When he saw none, he stood up and pulled Willow with him. He held her close to him and she bared her neck for his eyes. He looked up as he saw his sire come into the room. He knew she was letting him turn the girl because one child was enough for her. He smiled at Drusilla as his face changed. Brushing his lips tenderly across Willow's neck, he gently scraped it with a fang. As she moaned, he held her tightly and sunk his fangs in her neck.   
  
Willow held on for dear life. She was holding on Spike's arms painfully. The sensation was incredible, pleasure and pain at the same time. She had no other choice than let herself go. She felt the vampire pulling at her blood and her knees suddenly gave out. She felt him stabilize her with one leg worming between hers. She let her grip go as her limbs became numbed.   
  
Letting go of her neck, Spike licked his lips, fighting the urge to bend once more toward her neck. He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit himself. He held it over Willow's mouth and let a few drops of his blood fall on her tongue. Bringing it closer, he felt the soft lips attached to the wound and sucking on it. Closing his eyes, he let her drink a bit more then pulled his wrist away. He felt her struggle to stay conscious then saw her give up. He heard Willow's heartbeat slowing down to finally stop forever. 


	4. Part 3

She was floating. She couldn't describe the feeling of peace invading her mind. Blackness surrounded her and silence was her world. She could have stayed there forever. Nothing mattered, only peace. But a soft voice was pulling at her, calling her. She felt strangely attached to the voice and the body and the blood... Spike. Everything came back to her in a tidal wave of souvenirs. Her sire.   
  
Putting aside the peacefull sensation, she ran toward the voice, needing to feel the cold arms around her, needing to laugh with her grandsire again, needing to see the cold dead bodies of her old friends laying at her feet.  
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes. Cold blue ones stared at hers. She smiled. "Hey."  
  
He too smiled at her gently. "How are you feeling pet?"  
  
"Feeling great. Starving but great." She took his offered hand and let him pull her up. Looking around her, she noticed she wasn't in a familiar place. This wasn't her room or Drusilla's or Spike's. [Where the hell am I?] And she asked him just that.  
  
He chuckled when he heard her swear, not use to it. "We're in Germany, pet." As she raised an eyebrow, he continued. "No need for the slayer to know sooner than expected that you've been turned. The only regrets I have is I won't be able to see my poof of a grandsire feeling nervous."  
  
"Why's that?" Willow asked him, not entirely sure why he had bring Angel in this conversation.  
  
"Because he is connected to me and Drusilla. We are part of his family. He is going to feel a new childe by the bond." He kissed his childe lightly and pushed her toward the door. "Come on, brat. Lets find Dru in the city."  
  
"Can you teach me how to hunt?" she asked him with a little smile.  
  
He laughed out loud at her childish question. [Of course I'm going to teach her how to hunt!] Then, he realized she *was* a child in the vampire world. She was new to all this, but he had no doubt that she'd be a deadly immortal.  
  
A head with brown hair appeared at the door. "Are you two coming or are you waiting the rising sun?" Not waiting for an answer, Drusilla got to the front door and jumped in the night. She slowed down her rythm when she heard her childe and his childe hurrying after her. "Unlife is starting to get very interesting."  
  
* * *  
  
"OUCH!!"  
  
"Come on, pet." Spike sighed as he saw his childe crumpled on the floor once more. "I know you can do it." He gave her his hand to stand up.  
  
Willow sneered. "Yeah. In the next millenia."  
  
"Don't be so negative. Come on. One more time." KICK! PUNCH! "Don't look at my hands." PUNCH! "The whole body, Willow!"  
  
"Ugh!" she moaned as she fell on the floor. "I hate your feet."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"Because they always make me fall down." She stood up and took a look at the clock. "Great. Magic training session with your *mommy*." She gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving the gym to fing Dru... somewhere in the enormous garden. After a quick search, she found her at the top of the hill, head up and looking at the moon. "What are you doing, Dru?" she asked, looking curiously at the raven haired woman.   
  
Slowly, Drusilla opened her eyes and examined the newly made vampire standing beside her. She truly was a beautiful childe and a very skilled killer. Beauty and innocence was an exceptional duo. Add intelligence and deadly to that and it was a perfect combinaison to make the perfect vampire. In other words, Willow.  
  
Dru pated the ground, motioning to her grandchilde to sit beside her. The redhead sat next to her and listened carefully to her new lesson. "You already started to learn magic, little tree. But have you ever tried to find out where all the power come from? A spell is words but the true power of it is from the elements." Seeing the young vampire a bit confused, she decided an exemple would probably help. "Close your eyes. Relax, don't think about anything. Reach around you, pull the strings, find the sources."  
  
Willow was floating. She felt the air move around her body and earth move under her. She new it was just an impression, but the feeling was incredible. "Wow!"  
  
Dru smiled. She stood up, pulling the red head with her. "Come on, pet. Lets go find something to eat." They walked to the forged door of the garden and went prowling the streets of Berlin in search of fools wandering outside at night.  
  
* * *  
  
Full, Willow let the body fall to the ground. She sighed, the blood of the now dead man refueling her body with much needed energy.  
  
Spike stalked her playfully, his eyes locking on the small trickle of blood on the corner of her mouth. His eyes darkened. He trapped his childe between him and the wall. He caught the blood with his tongue and took her mouth in a possessive kiss.  
  
Willow was lost, drowning in Spike's kiss. It was the first time in 2 weeks, since she had been turned, that her sire was kissing her with passion. But something was missing... Suddenly, the kiss stopped, but Spike's lips were gone only to be replaced by soft ones. Willow held the head, her fingers playing with the soft long hair of Drusilla. She broke the embrace when her sire suckled on the tender skin of her neck. "Can we go home now? I'm not too kind of fucking you two in a dirty alley."  
  
Drusilla shared an amused smile with her childe at the red head swearing. The were getting used to it, but it was still weird hearing those words getting out of sweet innocent Willow. "You able to wait until we get home, childe?"  
  
Without answering, Spike picked the redhead up and swung her on his shoulder. He ran to the mansion, a young vampire squeeling in his back and a master vampiress following, giggling like a little girl. The not-so-crazed vampire watched the streck of blond hair in a hurry and his childe obviously enjoying herself. "Mine."  
  
* * *  
  
Willow clicked on the mail icon, reading carefully at what her informator had written her about the scoobies. She had kept tabs on them to be prepared for anything. She didn't like to be surprised by unsuspected events.  
  
Spike watched her, concentrated on the screen before her. He saw the wheels turning in that smart brain and could almost hear her thoughts and ideas about revenge on them all. Suddenly, he saw her eyes brightened and she laughed out loud. "What is it, pet?" he asked, curious about what had made his childe burst into laughing.  
  
Finally noticing him, she turned to take a peek at him. [Damn, does he look good!] She shook her head to clear her mind. "The new slayer, Faith, turned her back on Slutty. Looks like she thought *B* was too much of a goody-two-shoes. I like her."  
  
Something was bothering her, he knew it. It wasn't like her to get lost in space. She was concentrating, asking herself some things. "What is it, luv?" he asked her for the second time this evening. He saw a brief look of worry and panic cross her face. [What could make her worry that much?] "Come on, talk to daddy."  
  
A dancing figure passed beside them, clutching a doll to her chest. "Miss Edith told me my grandchilde wants to go home."  
  
"Home?" A frown marred Spike's face. "Why would you want to go back to Sunnyhell? I know you want revenge, but I wasn't expecting to go back to that rathole for a couple of years."  
  
"And wait till they're all dead? No thanks." She sighed when she saw that he wasn't convinced. He was quite reluctant. "Please, sire," she begged, neeling before him. "You know I'm ready. It's been eight months. You and Dru have been training me an hour each every night since I was turned." He was starting to let go but the wall was still up. [Stubborn vampire!] She grinned at him and squeezed is ass. "Beside, I'll make it up to you." He gasped and she laughed.  
  
"When did you get so devious, childe?"  
  
She winked at him. "I had a good teacher. So, *dad*, can we go back?"  
  
Drusilla joined in. "Yes, can we?"  
  
"I hate it when you two gang up on me."  
  
"That's not what you said last night," Dru told him. He glared at her. "What?" she asked innocently.  
  
He sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. Sunnyhell, you better watch out."  
  
Drusilla and Willow jumped up and down in glee. "Are we there yet?" they asked.  
  
He rolled his eyes and looked up. "What did I do to get these two?"  
  
* * *  
  
Sunnydale, 3 days later  
  
Three shadows turned on the corner of the street, arms full of bags. In an alley not far from there, five minions watched the easy prey walking slowly down the street. Yellow eyes followed their steps, getting out of their hiding place. In a flash, the five minions jumped on the two females accompanied with a man... They didn't have time to actually hurt them before they fell flat on the ground, the leader pinned to the wall by a brown haired master vampire. The four others looked fearfully at the blond man in game face and a slight red head whom eyes were flashing dangerously.  
  
Squeezing the leader's throat, Drusilla growled in furry. "How dare you attack my family?!" In rage, she teared out his throat and watched in a daze as he disappeared in a burts of dust. She giggled wildly and turned to her childe. "He's all 'poof'!"  
  
"That he is, pet," Spike said, still glaring at the afraid minions laying at his feet, trembling at the sight of the fragile-looking woman who had just killed their leader. "Now, what about those four losers?"  
  
Willow grinned evilly at them, watching in amusement as their eyes widened when she let the magic flow around her hands. In a fast flick of the wrist, the beam of light entered one of the vamps chest and he exploded into dust. She laughed at the other astonished looks. "I love this," she said much more to herself than anyone else.  
  
Her sire stepped close to the minions. "Listen up! Spread the words. Spike and his family are in town and I want to establish myself as the master. If the slayer ask too many questions around, just tell her to go fuck herself. Got it?" The bunch of scared kittens standed up and ran away, their skin crawling at hearing the three other vampires laughing.  
  
* * *  
  
Sunnydale High School, library  
  
"They just told me to go fuck myself," the slayer whinned.  
  
"You're right," Xander said. "No vamps would tell you something like that in fear that you'll kick their ass good."  
  
Buffy turned toward her watcher. "Giles, something big is going on. Even the minions won't tell me anything. You said it yourself one time. When scary things get scared, not good. The last time something like that happened, Angelus tried to suck the whole world into hell, no offense Angel."  
  
The dark vampire grimaced at the mention of his double's name. "Thanks for reminding me," he told her sarcastickly. He knew that she was right, but he didn't tell her so. Something was pulling at him, but he didn't know what. Somehow, he doubted it was Drusilla and Spike. He couldn't picture his grandchilde to even *consider* coming back to Sunnydale.  
  
"Angel, could you ask around?" Giles asked him.  
  
"Sure," the vampire answered.  
  
"In the time being, I suggest that you continue your patrols like normal, Buffy. Xander and Cordelia should come with you." The slayer and the two slayerettes left the library, the dark vampire following behind them.  
  
A dark figure with red hair smile in the shadows of the stacks. "Soon." 


	5. Part 4 : Faith

Her shirt all wet in her hands, Faith got out of the bathroom, having just finished to wash her clothes in the sink. She hung it on an open drawer. [I'm totally bored!] She sat on the end of the bed, sighing, wishing for something to happen.  
  
As if it had been granted, the door swung open and Willow stepped in. Her eyes widened as she took in the silhouette of the small girl she had last seen her first night at the Bronze. "Willow," she wispered.  
  
The red head smirked. "So, you haven't forgotten me." She felt her sire come behind her, a brown haired woman at his arms. "Hey there, lovers."  
  
In shock, Faith only blinked at the new visitors. "Red, you do know your *lovers* are vampires, right?" The red head raised an eyebrow. "Just wanted to make sure." She slowly stood up, walking a few steps toward the girl. [Something's off,] she thought, trying to put her finger on it. "Fuck! You're a vampire!"  
  
"How perceptive," Spike sneered.  
  
Willow glared at him. "Shut up, *pet*!" She turned back to the slayer. "We heard that you've turned your back on Slutty. Is that right?" Faith nodded. "We came here to make you a quite tempting proposition."  
  
The brown haired slayer looked surprised at that. She'd expected her to simply want to kill her or something as unpleasant. An offer wasn't on that list and she was overjoyed. "What is it, Red?"  
  
Willow smiled, knowing inside her that the slayer would accept. After all, she was bright compared to Buffy. "We want you by our side. We're going against Slutty and her croonies and you're invited to the party."  
  
She stopped as she was interrupted by a wild giggle. "So much blood. So pretty. And soon, Daddy will be there to enjoy it too."  
  
"Daddy?" Spike asked. "The Poof?"  
  
Faith's eyes widened. "Angel?! Mister Lord of the Brood is going to help us bring down the blond bitch?!" she exclaimed incredilously.  
  
A laugh answered her. "Of course not, silly," Drusilla said, rolling her eyes. "You're going to help us get Daddy back." She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "You're going to love Angelus."  
  
Realization dawned on Willow. She giggled wickedly. "Oh goodie!" She looked at Spike, expecting to see pure hatred on his face... again, her sire surprised her. He looked totally happy. [That's it! He won't have competition this time. Angelus will have Faith to keep him in line.]  
  
The blond vampire winked at his childe as she finally understood. He looked closely at the slayer. [She'll be good for Peaches.] He nodded in approval to Willow and Drusilla. "Come on, brats. Lets show the girl her new house." He put his arm around Willow's waist and pulled her outside the cheap motel room.  
  
Drusilla put her arm around Faith's shoulder. "Come with me, little one. I'll tell you so many things about Daddy."  
  
Faith smiled at the crazed vampire who just started to tell her stories of a much better version of the souled deadone. [And I thought my evening would be quite boring.] 


	6. Part 5 : Angel

Angel took a few steps in the alley behing the Bronze. "Why would Buffy want to meet me here?" he asked out loud.  
  
"Don't know, oh soulful one," a voice answered him.  
  
He turned toward the sound. He could make out a figure in the shadows of the dark alley. "Faith?" he asked to the only woman who could still make him lose control.  
  
Smiling, the rogue slayer took a few steps toward him. "Bravo Angel. Sweet dreams." She wished him.  
  
Before he could understand what was going on, he felt something prick the side of his neck. He touched something akin to a needle. [A dart!] He slumped to the ground. The last thing he saw was a pair of black combat boots. Then, darkness overtook his mind.  
  
* * *  
  
"He's so cute when he's sleeping."  
  
"Pet," Spike whinned.  
  
Willow winked at him. "Don't worry, lover. You're much *much* cuter than him."  
  
Faith sneered and Dru watched the exchange in amusement. The rash slayer sat down on the bed where was laying the souled vampire and looked at Willow. "He's not *cute*, Red. He's positively drop dead gorgeous." The form slumped next to her moved a little. "Get out. He's waking up."  
  
"Hey, Slayer!" Spike exclaimed. "Make him beg." He winked at her and she laughed. The three vampires walked out of the room.  
  
"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head."  
  
Groaning, Angel opened his eyes... and quickly shut them again. [I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming! I'm not tied to a bed with Faith half naked beside me!] He opened his eyes again. [Not a dream.] He sighed. "What do you want, Faith?"  
  
She smiled at him in a way that made him nervous. "Why, I want Angelus back," she told him.  
  
The dark vampire started to panic. He struggled against his chains, trying to get free, to no avail. When he saw that the physical way wasn't working, he tried psych 101. "You don't want to do that, Faith." [Stupid! Stupid!] his little voice yelled at him.  
  
"And why wouldn't I want to do this?" she asked him, smirking. She let her wander on his chest. She just loved watching him squirm. "Why wouldn't I want Angelus back? Come on, I'm waiting! He's deadly, devious, possessive, violent... and he's sex on legs. A guy after my own heart."  
  
He couldn't believe it. He just stared at her, mouth open, like a fish out of the water. Here was the girl, no, woman that made his demon struggle to get out of his cage. He had always tried to control himself for her sake. And here she was, telling him that she liked him without his soul. Angel chuckled darkly, wich made Faith trembled slightly. "Why don't you untie me so we can find how much I remember about Angelus and his... technics."  
  
Not about to refuse an offer, the slayer untied the object of her desires. As soon as the ropes were off of him, Angel grabbed Faith and pinned her under him. "Let's see how good is my memory."  
  
* * *  
  
"What's taking him so long?" Spike asked himself.  
  
His childe sighed. "Come on, Spike. It's their first time together. I'm sure Angelus' back and he's just taking his sweet time."  
  
Drusilla held Miss Edith to her ear as if the doll told her something. "Soon, I'll have a new sister!" she exclaimed with a big smile crossing her face. "We'll have such fun."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes at his sire's theatrics. Willow giggled at the blond's reaction to Dru's antics. [He's such a big baby!] She turned around as she heard the door to Angelus' room open. There stood the de-souled vampire with his new childe firmly wrapped around him... or it could be the Scourge of Europe tied tightly to an ex-slayer's finger. "There they are."  
  
"Took you long, mate. Forgot how to *do* it properly?" Spike taunted the dark vampire.  
  
Faith laughed out loud. "Come on, Blondie. Give him a break. He's old."  
  
"Old?" Angelus asked, arching an eyebrow. "Are you saying I'm getting impotent in my old age?" he asked in amusement.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Just wait till we're alone, little girl," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"So, Angelus," Willow said. She slapped him in the back and his answer was : ooomph! When he glared at her, she just smiled innocently. "Ready to finish what you started with Giles last year?"  
  
He grinned wickedly. "Oh yeah, baby." He gently brushed his lips against hers... under heavy surveillance from Spike. "Thanks, little one. I know you're the one who thought about all this."  
  
"I couldn't quite punish Angel for killing my fish when it was your work, could I? But then I thought Faith would be punishment enough."  
  
"Hey!" the offended newly made vampire cried.  
  
Drusilla took her grandchilde and her sister by the shoulder. "Come on, brats. Lets take a walk." 


	7. Part 6 : Giles

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left...  
  
"Angelus, stop it!" Faith told him, her stomach a bit turned upside down by her lover's movements. He was pacing in the room like a caged animal. "They're going to be back soon. Don't worry."  
  
He frowned. "Something could have happen. Willow's still young and Spike isn't known for his patience." He continued to pace. He was so concentrated that he didn't even notice when a smiling Spike started pacing beside him. "You know I'm right, right Spike? ... Spike?!"  
  
The bleached vampire laughed. "Didn't know you cared *granddaddy*."  
  
"I don't care," denied Angelus, feeling quite uncomfortable.  
  
The redhead rolled her eyes. "Come on, you two. Lets get ourselves a watcher." She pulled Angelus and Spike outside while Drusilla and Faith watched, quite amused that those two always tried to look the best Big Bad when they liked eachother.  
  
They walked to Giles' house, the two male vampires bickering like children. They were getting louder and louder. A shrill whistle broke their argument. "Would you two please stop?!" yelled an angry Willow. "If you continue like this the watcher's gonna hear us coming a mile before we're there. So I'd appreciate it if you shut the fuck up!"  
  
A stunned Angelus watched her stomp away. "Spike, my boy, you did a good job with her. She's a piece of art."  
  
* * *  
  
A gasp escaped Giles' lips as he found a very distressing prophecy in one of his books. He read it again, hopefully praying that he had misunderstood it or missed something important. He fell back in his chair and sighed. He pulled out a tissue from his pocket and rub his glasses with it. Putting them back, he took another look at the text before him.  
  
There will come the day when three shall return  
Return to where it all started  
Helped by a traitor, a chosen one  
A souled one will perish to bring back old memories  
Those five immortals shall start a new game  
A game where all those that has caused pain shall be destroyed  
Their blood will flow  
All that for one  
  
There were some parts of it that he didn't understand and others were quite clear to him. First of all he had to find out who where those three that shall return. The chosen one that was a traitor left no doubt in his mind. It fit Faith perfectly. A shiver passed through his body has he read again the part about a souled immortal. He hoped the perish part meant that 'it' would die and *not* lose his soul.   
  
The next sentence confused the hell out of him. It talked about five immortals, but Faith was human. It didn't make any sense... or maybe... "No, it can't be. She wouldn't." But even if he tried to convince himself, he knew deep down that the dark slayer may already be a vampire.  
  
The last part of the prophecy was quite twisted. "Those that had caused pain? Who the hell are they? Whoever they are will certainly die 'all that for one'. Who?"   
  
A hard pounding against the door made him jump. He ran to it, but a weird feeling made him stop from opening it. "Who is it?" he asked.  
  
"Open up, G-man! It's Faith!"   
  
Giles frowned. If she was a vampire, she couldn't come in. Slowly, he opened the door. The dark slayer looked quite distressed, something he had never seen and it made him worried. "What is it Faith?"  
  
Her wild eyes caught his and she did her best not to grin. "It's...it's Buffy. I saw her in the cemetary. She w-was loosing. I brought her to the hospital."  
  
"Dear God. Give me a minute." He grabbed his coat and ran out of the house, Faith following behind him. Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a pair of fangs brushed against her neck. She screamed. Giles turned around to see the dark slayer struggling in the arms of someone he had hoped to never see again : Angelus.   
  
The dark haired vampire was grinning like a mad man. He loved this. The watcher didn't know what to do or what to believe... and Faith was playing hard to get. Just for the kick of watching Giles squirm, he licked the slayer's neck. She tried to kick him but he stopped her and just laughed. "Rupert, old man, you didn't train this one very well. She's so helpless, look at her."  
  
Giles tried to keep his cool but he was rapidly failing. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to be invited in," Angelus answered.   
  
The watcher realized he didn't have a choice. Well, actually he did have one but then, he would have the death of Faith on his conscience for the rest of his life. He moved inside the house and turned back to the vampire. "Come in."  
  
Angelus smiled in triomph. It had worked. The mortal had said an open invitation for every vampire in the range of hearing those words. He gave a push to the squirming girl in his arms and she stumbled in the appartement. His grin widened when he saw the watcher push Faith behind for protection. "Rupert, you never learn, do you?"  
  
Giles looked quizically at him before turning toward the slayer. His face paled when he saw the yellow eyes and the ridges on her face. "Good God," he whispered.  
  
She smiled wickedly. "And you know what G-man? You gave us an open invitation." Her eyes spotted the prophecy laying on the desk. "Lookie here. It's the prophecy about us."  
  
Angelus stepped in and pushed the old man in a chair before tying him up. "You see, Rupert, you have to die painfully for what you did, what you all did."  
  
Giles was confused. He turned his face toward Faith. "I tried to train you right, Faith. Why do you want revenge? Is it because it was your supposedly destiny, just like it is written on this piece of paper?"  
  
A deep laugh rumbled from her chest. "You've got it all wrong, old man." Suddenly, she tensed then relaxed as she caught a familiar sent. "Hey blondie! Want to play with us?"  
  
The mortal's eyes couldn't get pass the bleached blond hair and the cold grey eyes of the vampire before him. He starred at him as he entered in. That's when he realized his mistake for the invitation. His eyes widened even more when a long arm snaked around his waist and a brown haired vampire put her chin on the blond's shoulder.   
  
Spike smirked at the silent watcher. "I like that look on him. All tied up. Silent. I think he's starting to get the prophecy right. But he's still missing the biggest part of the puzzle." He took a step closer to the mortal and crouched down before him. "You see, I didn't want to come back here for a few more years. But she wanted to come back home to get her revenge." He stood up and took back his place next to sire.  
  
Giles frowned. "Who? Drusilla?"  
  
"No. It was me."  
  
A figure emerged from a dark corner of the house. Willow had stepped in the appartement when the watcher was quite occupied by Faith and Angelus. She saw him look at her in surprise. The last time he had saw her, it was nine months ago, she was still mortal and she wore an entire different style of clothes.   
  
"Willow," he whispered. The missing piece of the prophecy were assembled before his eyes and he hoped that it was all just a nightmare.  
  
She stepped in front of him and looked at him directly in the eyes. "If you have a last request, I suggest you say it now." When he panicked but didn't say anything, she shrugged. "Oh well, goodbye Giles." She turned her back on him and took Spike's hand. He kissed her gently and tucked her firmly under his arm. Faith, Drusilla, Spike and Willow got out of the watcher's appartement, leaving Angelus behind. It was only fair to let him finish what he had already started two years ago at the mansion.  
  
The redhead closed the door just in time to see Angelus starting his 'game' with Giles. She walked away, smiling as she heard the screams behind her. Now that the watcher was gone, the Scoobies didn't stand a chance. Their source of informations was gone and Angel wasn't there anymore to protect poor Buffy. [Better look out, old friends, because Red is back in town.] 


	8. Part 7 : Cordelia

Cordelia walked slowly to her car, still stuned by the lastest news. Giles hadn't been to work the other day. Imediatly after class, the whole Scooby Gang had been on it's way to the watcher's appartement. What they had discovered had made their blood turn cold.  
  
Giles, or rather a corpse that had once looked like him, was tied to a chair. Some of his fingers were broken and his tongue had been bitten off. One of his eyes was removed from the socket, to say it lightly, and he had cuts all over his body.  
  
But the thing that caught the most their attention was the pink tutu he wore and the deep bite mark on his neck. They had no doubts this had been done by a vampire and they had all heard the story of Angelus torturing Giles for the right ritual to awaken Acathla. So, either the vamp knew that story too or Angelus was back.  
  
She stopped next to her car and opened her purse. She dropped the key and crouched down. She froze when a pair of black combat boots walked just in front of her. She looked up, already knowing she would face a bleached blond vampire. Slowly, she stood up, prepared to at least try to fight for her life. "Spike...what do you want?" she asked shakily.  
  
He grinned like a maniac at her frightened look. "I just wanted to frighten you. I think it worked. But I can't say my mate just want to make you scared." He gave a look past Cordelia's shoulder. "Hello, Cutie!"  
  
The brunette turned her head around and almost die from shock. "Faith!?" she cried. [What the hell is psycho doing here?] She tensed when she saw a dark figure moving behind the dark slayer. [Come on, Angel. Hurry up and kill her.] She fought down the urge to smile in relief... but her hope turned to horror when she saw the smirk appear on the vampire's face. "Angelus." Beside Spike, the scourge of Europe was what frightened her the most. After dealing with him about two years ago, she had had nightmares every night.  
  
"Hello, Cordelia. Feeling lucky?"   
  
A light voice made the girl jump. "She's so scared, the poor pet. She reaks of fear." Drusilla started to walk in her direction. "So fragile. We could easily break her in two."   
  
Cordelia backed up when the four vampires advanced toward her. Soon enough, she was trapped in a corner, back to the wall. [How am I going to get out of this one?] She was paralized with fear, her knees shaking.   
  
"Oh no. Don't tell me you are going to turn uncouncious on us, Cordy."  
  
The brunette turned her head to the right side and greated the sight of a red haired vampire in leather pants and corset. Her jaw fell down almost to the ground and she gaped at her like a fish out of the water.  
  
"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" she asked playfully. When the mortal didn't answer, she frowned. "What? No screaming? No pleads for mercy? You're no fun!" Willow pouted, backing up toward her two lovers.  
  
Finally able to manage a few words, Cordelia snapped her mouth shut. "Wi..Willow! Is that you?"  
  
"No, it's Santa, of course it's me!" She sighed. "Always asking stupid questions," she muttered. "Some things never change. You see, Cordy, I don't like the way you and the rest of the Scooby Gang treated me when Oz dumped me. The truth is that bastard made you believe I cheated on him so he would still have friends after he dumped me. I still can't believe you all thought *I* was the lier. For that, you have to pay." She grabbed a dagger in Spike's duster pocket.  
  
Cordelia eyed it frightfully. "You killed Giles, didn't you?"  
  
"Actually, it was me who did that," answered Angelus. "Willow thought it would be poetic justice to off someone that offended us."  
  
Willow started back toward the trembling brunette. "You were my highschool enemy, Cordelia. It only seemed right for me to turn the table on you. See an old friend be the one to kill you!"   
  
With those last words, she jumped on the mortal that was screaming her head off. She plunged the dagger in her throat, the metal entering the wall behind the girl. A nasty grin of satisfaction appeared on the redhead's face. She turned around and walked away from the pinned girl's body, slowly cooling. 


	9. Part 8 : Xander

Xander put down a red rose on a fresh grave. The headstone indicated it was Cordelia's tomb. His girlfriend was dead. She had been brutally killed just like Giles. Some kids had found her pinned to a wall, a dagger pushed in her throat and blood all over her clothes. Xander had no doubts someone, or something, was after the Scoobies. It was too much of a coincidence. That didn't happen on the Hellmouth. Everything had a purpose.  
  
Like Oz's death.  
  
After Oz had been killed violently, he had been in a terrible mood. Two days before, he had told him that Willow was playing behind his back. For the moment, he had believe him. After his ex-bestfriend had pleaded her innocence and smacked Buffy, he had looked all over what he had known. The truth crushed him.  
  
He had turned his back on his childhood friend because some stupid mutt had put doubts in his head. Then, one morning, the redhead had run out of the library in tears because of the lie the werewolf had made. The next day, he was found pinned to the school door. When he thought about it now, he could clearly see that someone that cared deeply for Willow had seeked revenge on the one that caused her the greatest pain. He didn't know who it was, but he had no doubts that he or she took good care of his childhood friend.  
  
He left his girlfriend's grave and walked to a headstone nearby. Everybody thought she was dead, even her parents. They hadn't bothered with the funeral. He had been the one to get her a headstone because it was important to him even if he *knew* that she wasn't gone. He could still feel her inside him, his connection with his only true friend. He went to her grave once per months, bringing her a white rose. Everytime, he begged for forgiveness, hoping that one day she would return to Sunnydale and give him another chance. He'd give anything for a chance to see her and be part of her life again. He knew he would have to work hard to gain her trust again, but he didn't think it was a high price for what he had told her after Oz's lie.  
  
He crouched down on her grave and fingered the name engraved in the cold marble. He sighed and put the white rose on the smooth grass under his feet. He sat down just in front of the headstone, unaware that he was stalked. Grey eyes were following his every movements. Xander tried to stop his trembling hands and looked at the sky to prevent the fall of a few tears. "God Will, why didn't I trust you? Why did I believe him? Why?" His tone rose and he couldn't escape a sob. "Everything fell apart when you left. Of course I was the only one to care. Did you know that I even paid an investigator to track you down? Of course you didn't know." He calmed down a bit. Talking like she was right in front of him always helped him. "Do you know what I would give just for a chance to gain your trust again? To be your friend, your best pal Xand again? God Willow, I miss you so much." Tears fell down on his cheeks and his lips were trembling.   
  
Not far from there, in the shadow of the trees, Spike frowned. He turned around, heading back toward the mansion with the firm intention to speak to his childe about what he had just witnessed. After all, the kid did have dark thoughts and he could feel the potential in him. He could be a great ally and addition in their clan. He quickened his pace. [Better find Red soon.]  
  
* * *  
  
A small redhead sat in a dark corner of the main room of the mansion, the fire the only thing to illuminate her form, making her red hair shinning even more than before. Her chin rested on her hands, her elbows on her knees. She had been there for hours.  
  
That's how Angelus found her.   
  
Quietly, he made his way to the chair were she was thinking furiously about what Spike had told her. They all knew what the blond vampire had seen in the cemetary. "What's wrong little one?" He crouched down before her. "Don't know what to do about the boy?" He sighed when she nodded. "Keep him." He smiled when she looked at him like he had grown a second head. "I know you think I hate him. It's not the entire truth. My demon hate him because he sees great potential of evil going to waste and soulboy hated him because he was always kicking him when he was down. But hell, if he want to be part of our little family, I say go and get him. This boy hold great promises. Think about it." He stood up and walked to the stairs.  
  
Willow thought about it for another hour or so. Suddenly, she stood up and almost ran in the garden where the other four vampires were talking animatly. Drusilla looked up when she saw her grandchild enter in a hurry. "Get up. We're getting Xander."  
  
* * *  
  
The dark haired mortal walked slowly through the empty streets of Sunnydale, not really in a hurry to meet Buffy at her house to find a plan to survive. Quite frankly, he didn't care anymore. His girlfriend was dead, his bestfriend was *somewhere*, preferably somewhere away from him, and the man that he considered as his real father had been tortured and then killed.   
  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed the dark figures standing a few meters ahead of him before he bumped into them. He looked up into dark brown eyes of someone he would had loved to never see again. He took a step back when Angelus grinned at him. "Angelus." Beside him was standing Spike and Drusilla looking over him carefully and on the other side was Faith her arm wrapped around the dark vampire's waist. "Ok, I definitly don't like this week." He heard light footsteps behind him.   
  
"That why we thought I should give you a little visit to lighten up your mood."  
  
He froze right there. [I'm dreaming.] He hadn't heard that voice in over eight months. The last time time he had see her, he'd called her a slut. Then, he had spent nights over nights asking, no, begging for a second chance. And there she was, standing behind him. He turned around slowly. It really was her. Those green eyes, the red hair, that innocent smile. "God Willow." He rushed to her and crushed her to him.  
  
Willow smiled and looked over his shoulder to the four vampires that were her life. She felt Xander tense in her arms when he realized that she was cold to the touch. He looked into her eyes, looking for the truth. "So, that's it. You're the one in the prophesy Giles' found. You've come back to kill us all for our betrayal."  
  
She grinned wickedly. "That right. But I didn't forget my *best* friend Xander that cry on my grave and ask for forgiveness."   
  
His eyes widened. "How did you know?"  
  
She walked around him and took her sire's hand. "Spike saw you the other night in the cemetary."   
  
Suddenly, Xander knew. The way Spike and Drusilla stood near her made him inderstand. They were the one that took care of Willow. Spike was probably the one that had killed Oz than turned Willow. When they came back to Sunnydale, they had found Faith and she had given the push to Angel to lose his soul. He had seen how the poof seemed edgy around the dark slayer. "So, what now?"  
  
"Now?" she asked. "Now, you have a chance to be the friend I had before the deal with Oz. The chance to be my best friend for eternity. What do you say? Want to bring Slutty to her knees with us?"  
  
Xander grinned like a madman giving the vampire a look of his dark side he kept hidden inside himself. "Oh yeah! Definitly!" He followed Willow and her apparently two lovers. He shot a look at Faith and Angelus that were both looking at him attentivly. "What?"  
  
The two vampires shared a look and smiled. Each of them took one of Xander's arms and walked alongside him. "Don't worry, boy," Angelus said. "You'll see it's... *fun* to be with us." Faith winked at him at her sire's innuendo. Xander laughed outloud. [This week isn't so dull after all.] 


	10. Part 9 : Buffy

"Who is it?!" a blonde figure asked a frightened minion. "Who is it?!" She punctuated each word with a punch or kick. Finally, the poor minion fell down hard on the ground. The blonde scrunched her face in disgust and crouched down to stake the creature before her eyes.  
  
Buffy stood up and dusted her pants. She walked among the graves just like she had done the past three days. As far as she knew, her friends' murderer was still out there and she had no doubt that it was some kind of demon, probably a vampire. First, there has been Giles, than Cordelia, Angel and Xander were still missing and Faith was nowhere to be seen, just as always.  
  
So since three days, she had been in hunting mode, beating to a pulp every demon in sight, asking to each one of them who was the murderer of her friends... with absolutly no results. It was a dead end. No one seemed to know who or what it was. But she refused to submit. She would find it and kill it... but first, she had to find a clue.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Spike looked at the redhead heading his way. [Oh, she's furious!] He cringed when she kicked the wall. "What is it, pet?"  
  
"It isn't working. The bitch is just *angry*. I want her sad, distressed, alone." She heavily sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Then, we'll just have to think of something else," Spike told his childe. He stood behind the couch and wrapped her shoulders in his arms. "Don't worry Willow. She *will* go down." He kissed her neck and walked to the stairs.  
  
Willow turned around and looked at her sire attentively. "You've got something in mind, don't you?" When he stopped but didn't replied, she had her answer. "What is it?" she asked him. He didn't answer, just grinned. She pouted and he laughed at her expression.  
  
"I said don't worry childe. You'll know soon enough. Now go to your room before I decide to just stay in and... *play*."  
  
Willow jumped up and down in glee. "Oooh, lets do that!"  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy looked up at the night sky. The moon and the stars seemed to be laughing at her. She had lost faith in God, even in her cause. [Higher purpose my ass!] Because they had been allied with a slayer, her friends were dead or missing. She didn't know what happened to Angel or Xander, Cordelia and Giles were dead, Faith was a traitor. Sometimes, she was curious about what had happened to Willow. She had to admit that she missed the shy hacker even if *her* betrayal had caused Oz's death.  
  
And now, there was her family.  
  
She had learned that her father had been killed in a criminal appartment fire and her mother's body had been found next to her car in the museum parking. She was alone, she had no one left. She was lost in her pain that she didn't feel the six vampires creep up behind her to watch the final act of the prophesy.  
  
Willow smiled as she felt the despair of the slayer. Spike's plan had been perfect. Drusilla looked so innocent in that flower dress with tresses. Joyce had ran to help the poor distressed girl attacked by a minion. As soon as she had the minion at bay, keeping him there with a cross, Drusilla had just walked behind her and snapped her neck. She didn't even had time to realize she had been played. Willow squeezed her sire's hand as a silent thanks.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and took a step closer to the edge of the building. She looked down at the animated street below her. [The next one will be better than me.] She took a deep breath and jumped.  
  
* * *  
  
A scream could be heard in the mansion and everybody froze in the lounge. They all noticed Xander trying to sneak out of the room to hide in the kitchen. Spike looked up the stairs and burst out laughing. Faith ran down the stairs, her now blond hair flowing behind her. "Spike, stop laughing! It isn't funny! I look like that stupid bimbo that I'd like to forget if possible." She looked around the room, her eyes scanning every faces, looking for someone in particular. "Where's the little cockroach that put bleach in my shampoo?"  
  
Angelus grinned. "I think Willow's childe just sneaked up to the kitchen. Want me to help you find him?" he asked her with obviously devious reason in mind.  
  
Faith's face lighten up. "Oh yeah! Definitly! I do need help indeed." Sire and childe ran toward the kitchen, hoping to soon find their newest lover.  
  
Spike laughed. "If they continue to *punish* Xander like that, he'll never stop pulling those pranks at us."  
  
"Oh really," Drusilla said, amused. "Just admit that it would be quite boring without those pranks."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." he replied. Spike pulled his sire closer and kissed her hard. "Love you too."  
  
Willow grinned. "Lets just say things won't be boring in the family." She closed her eyes in obvious pleasure as Spike kissed her neck. She had all she wanted : two lovers that cherished her, a wonderful family and revenge on all those that had caused her pain.   
  
Unlife was good. 


End file.
